<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ache by Otrera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591763">Ache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera'>Otrera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injury, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was the usual therapist doing this, Atsumu would normally be completely relaxed right now. With Shoyo, however, had meant jittery nerves, an uneasy stomach and directly facing an uncomfortable, undeniable attraction towards the wing spiker. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hinata offers Atsumu a hand massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His fingers ached, the tips dry and rough from training. Atsumu wrapped off the sports tape slowly, the last peel of the strip revealing white, pruned flesh. The leftover adhesive stuck in blotches across his fingers, Atsumu using his other hand to pick off the glue, rolling it to form small greyish blobs before flicking them away. He stretched his hands out, fully extending his sore joints.</p>
<p>“Are your hands okay Atsumu-san?” asked Hinata out of nowhere, concern laced in his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah jus’ a bit sore,” Atsumu replied, slightly annoyed. “Ever since I sprained my hands badly last year, they ain’t the same.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to massage them?” asked Hinata innocently.</p>
<p>“Um ya know how to do that?” Atsumu questioned. What he really wanted to ask was why would Shoyo offer in the first place? Was it just that he was genuinely a nice person offering help? Or an excuse to get closer? Atsumu knew it was the former but still desperately wanted to believe in the latter.</p>
<p>“Yep! Come on, I insist,” pressured Shoyo, leaning in closer. Atsumu should probably say no and go to their team’s therapist, but he was kind of curious. And an excuse for Shoyo to touch him.</p>
<p>Shoyo gestured him to sit down and dragged a nearby chair across. He sat directly across from Atsumu, close enough their knees were bumping together. He took Atsumu’s right hand first, turning it over so his palm faced upwards. Starting with the wrist, Shoyo applied moderate pressure with his thumbs and rubbed in small circles. Unsure where else to look, Atsumu focussed on Hinata’s hands. He traced his thumbs upwards against Atsumu’s open palms, kneading the flesh with a deep tension.</p>
<p>Atsumu struggled to keep a blush from spreading across his face - good thing Hinata was completely absorbed in what he was doing. Or so Atsumu thought.</p>
<p>“Is that okay?” asked Hinata, glancing up for a moment, surely noticing Atsumu’s red face.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The setter had been reduced to simple replies.</p>
<p>Shoyo flipped the hand over, placing his thumbs on Atsumu’s knuckles. Holding his left thumb in place, Shoyo used his other to slide down each finger bone on the backside of Atsumu’s hand. Once he was done, he worked through each individual digit, sliding his forefinger and thumb against each joint, paying extra attention to Atsumu’s thumb.</p>
<p>Atsumu desperately wanted to moan - it just felt too good - but instead bit the sound down against his tongue. If his voice wasn’t betraying him, Atsumu’s face definitely was. He was certain his cheeks were crimson now, judging by how warm he felt. He wanted this over quickly, but simultaneously wished this would go on forever. And there was still yet another hand to go.</p>
<p>Shoyo moved to Atsumu’s left hand, completing the same sequence. If it was the usual therapist doing this, Atsumu would normally be completely relaxed right now. With Shoyo, however, had meant jittery nerves, an uneasy stomach and directly facing an uncomfortable, undeniable attraction towards the wing spiker. If Hinata were to place his fingers against Atsumu’s pulse right now, it would surely be be racing, as if he just finished a game.</p>
<p>Shoyo took both hands and stretched Atsumu’s fingertips against his.</p>
<p>“Better?” asked Shoyo, looking directly into Atsumu’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Again another one-word answer. Shoyo took his hands away and instantly Atsumu craved his touch again. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Something I picked up while overseas,” said Hinata bashfully. “Not as good as a massage therapist, but still pretty good right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Atsumu had completely lost his ability to conversate.</p>
<p>Atsumu hurriedly showered, changed and said his goodbyes to Shoyo and his teammates. As he walked out of the gym, he realised the aching had just moved elsewhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if this needs a T rating, but it feels too sensuous for a G rating lol.</p>
<p>—<br/><a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/otrera_fic">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>